


Don't hurt the scientist

by Andyfire123



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I made this awhile ago, Injury, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, the hero is in peices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyfire123/pseuds/Andyfire123
Summary: A hero broke into the mansion and made their way to Flug's lab. Big mistake.





	Don't hurt the scientist

**Red.**

That was all that Black hat could see as he rushed into Flug's lab. He had already taken care to kill the heroes that foolishly tried to break into the manor, but one had managed to get into Flug's lab. It wasn't like he wasn't sure that the good doctor couldn't take care of himself, it was just taking much longer then it should.

It was that and the Eldritch horror had a horrible feeling that he didn't like. Something was wrong with Flug. So he hurried over to the lab. That was when he saw.

**Red, red dripping. It shouldn't be dripping.**

The hero had Flug lifted by his coat. His paper bag was singed so part of his face was showing, but that wasn't what black hat was focusing on. His vision only saw the blood dripping from Flug's mouth and stomach.

_That blasted hero hurt Flug! He dared to hurt my scientist, my Flug!_

“So the great black hat decides to show himself. Well in behalf of the world, I shall...”

The hero didn't even have time to finish before a giant black tentacle knocked the hero away before he knew what hit him. He caught Flug before he hit the floor and gently put him down on the floor.

“B-black hat I..” the doctor weakly tried to lift his hand to meet him. Black hat quickly held it with both of his hands before it could fall.

“Shut up! Just save your strength, you idiot.” Was he really shaking, yeah he couldn't help it. It was a mix of anger at the one who hurt him and fear. It was easy to forget that Flug was human.

_Humans break so easily. I should have taken care of this before it even got to this bad._

“Surprise attack, I should have expected it from someone as dastardly as...” He didn't want to hear that hero go on. So he made sure he stopped talking...permanently.

When he was sure that there was nothing left of the hero he turned his attention back to Flug. He was still conscious, but it looked like that wouldn't last forever. The only good he saw was that the wound on his stomach looked more like a burn so the bleeding had stopped.

_Doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet._

“He...I skrewed up big time hu.” From what Black hat could see, Flug put up a hell of a fight. It's in their line of work that this could happen. Still, Flug shouldn't be crying right now.

“I thought I told you to shut up and save your strength...” Did his voice just waver? He didn't notice.

_I should have gone here right away, I should have been quicker. No, just quickly get him to the med bay and he'll be fine._

A smile crept up from the exposed area of Flug's bag. “Your t-the boss.” His arm went slack as he passed out.

“Flug!” In that moment of panic, he almost thought he lost him. If it wasn't for Flug's breathing he wouldn't have been able to calm down.

He carefully picked him up so it wouldn't aggravate his injury and hurried him to the med bay. He then went to work, only leaving Flug's bag on out of respect.

Turns out the injury looked a lot worse then it seemed. A few days of recovery and Flug would be fine.

_Though I'm no doctor my self. It's not as if Flug would want to rest anyway._

He finished the bandages and let his scientist rest in his own bed.

Now, all he had to do was wait for him to wake up.


End file.
